High School Days (Re-Written)
by Dreadwing216
Summary: This is just a remade version of SpandyLover's story High School Days which depicts SpongeBob meeting a pretty squirrel in high school. This remake has no heart-breaks or bad words in it and no Larry because I don't like him. Romance and friendship are shown between the two characters. Couples: SpongeBob & Sandy and of course Patrick & Mindy. Romance and Friendship: 100%


**High School Days (Re-Written)**

Based on a story called High School Days by SpandyLover I decided to re-write the entire story differently and a better ending. This is my second story written. The ending will also be differant.

An alarm clock sounded in a bedroom inside of a house to a certain SpongeBob SquarePants, a 15 year old sea sponge who was just getting out of bed ready for high school. "SpongeBob time for breakfast!" said his mother.

"Coming!" said SpongeBob while getting his square pants on. After brushing his buck teeth SpongeBob walked downstairs to see a bowl of Kelp-O cereal with a glass of orange juice. "Oh boy, my favourite!" said the yellow sponge.

"Are you ready for you're first day of high school son?" asked SpongeBob' dad while reading the newspaper. "You bet I'm ready for high school Dad!" said SpongeBob eating the cereal and drinking the orange juice. "Well I hope you make some new friends there son" said Mrs SquarePants.

After SpongeBob finished his breakfast he got his bag, put his school equiptmant in and headed out of the door. Once outside SpongeBob then did his usual phrase "I'm Ready!" saying it all the way to the high school. Approaching the high school gates SpongeBob saw his best friend Patrick Star with Mindy the Mermaid.

"Morning Patrick!" said SpongeBob "Are you looking foward to the first day?" Patrick looked at the sponge with a smile.

"Oh I'm looking foward to the first day buddy!" Mindy turned to face SpongeBob in her kind and polite voice. "Good morning SpongeBob" said the mermaid. Once the gates opened SpongeBob, Patrick and the other high school kids entered the building. The inside not only had lockers and water fountains but they also had chalk boards, a swimming pool, an art club and a quiet room. SpongeBob and Patrick were amazed but mostly Mindy was delighted.

"Ah good morning class" said a teacher to everyone, "My name is Mrs Puff and this morning I will be asking you to introduce yourselfs. First up SpongeBob." The yellow sponge nervously stood up from his desk and stood in front of the chalk board.

"Hello everyone" he said "My name is SpongeBob SquarePants and I'm a new student to the school." Everyone was laughing at him except Patrick and Mindy who were his best friends. SpongeBob sat back down embarrassed. Patrick was next "Hello my name is Patrick Star." After everyone introduced themselves to the class and after five lessons it was home time. SpongeBob, Patrick and Mindy were walking through Bikini Bottom town. "What did you think of the first day of high school guys?" asked SpongeBob.

"Not very well" said Patrick sadly. "After everyone bullied us three and called us nerds I don't think I want to go back to that school." Mindy nearly felt the same but she still wanted to go high school. The three friends went to their seperate homes. SpongeBob got into his bed and went to sleep while Patrick went under his rock home and Mindy went to her farther's house waiting for the next morning of high school to begin.

The Next Day...

Once again SpongeBob, Patrick and Mindy were in their classroom with the other students who always bully the three. "Attention class" said Mrs Puff, "We got a new student coming into this classroom today. Her name is Sandy Cheeks." The other students didn't really care about that but SpongeBob, Patrick and Mindy were really excited about the new student. "I wonder what she looks llike?" asked Mindy to Patrick.

"Probably a nerdy sea fish with spectacles like you nerd!" said a rude jockey. Everyone laughed at that comment. Mindy wanted to shut the jockey's mouth right up with her magic but if the teacher spotted her doing that Mindy would be in detention. "You can come in Sandy" said Mrs Puff.

The door opened to see Sandy was a land squirell with an air hemet over her also wearing a T shirt saying "Texas" on it and also wearing jeans. The other students just laughed at her because of her buck teeth and air helmet but Mindy thought she looked fine, Patrick thought she looked like a good friend but to SpongeBob he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"You can sit next to SpongeBob if you want to" said Mrs Puff in a kind tone. The squirell walked towards her desk which was next to SpongeBob. The yellow sponge was blushing slightly because Sandy was sitting next to him. "Uh...hello" he said "My name is SpongeBob SquarePants." He was quite nervous around new students especially around girls. Sandy smiled at the blushing sponge. "Oh someone's in love!" said the rude jockey. Everyone (except Patrick and Mindy) were laughing at him making fun at the sponge.

The jockey was making kissing noises which got SpongeBob slightly annoyed but quite hurt. Sandy felt sorry for the sponge then got out of her seat and walked to the jockey. "Now you listen up" she said, "if you keep on bullying this innocent sponge I will karate chop y'all to slices." SpongeBob couldn't beleive this. She was standing up for him. Usually Patrick or Mindy would stand up for him but this squirell was a serious person. However the jockey wasn't taking that for an answer so he punched Sandy's air helmet so hard it broke into peices.

The squirrel was then clenching her throat since she couldn't breathe underwater without her air helmet.

"Help m-me...!" she said weakly. The jockey just laughed and walked back to his desk. SpongeBob couldn't let her drown so he imminently jumped out of his seat and picked up the land squirrel, ran out of the classroom and hurried to find a bowl. "Don't worry Sandy! I'll find a helmet for you!" said SpongeBob running past the classrooms. Until finally SpongeBob found a bowl with flowers in. He tipped the water and flowers out and put the helmet over Sandy's head.

Gasping for air Sandy realised she had a new helmet on. "I..I can breathe" she said. She looked at SpongeBob who was by her side holding the flowers that was tipped out of the bowl. Sandy then wrapped her arms around SpongeBob and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you for saving me!" said Sandy.

"It's alright" said SpongeBob. He gave the flowers to Sandy who smelled them with a smile. "Why thank you SpongeBob." The two of them looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Patrick and Mindy then came up as the bell goes off. "Hey SpongeBob what's going on?" asked Mindy, "Is Sandy OK?" SpongeBob was smiling with happiness. "SpongeBob saved me from drowning" said Sandy. Patrick just looked at the sponge with confusion.

Later after school...

SpongeBob had already told Patrick and Mindy he was going straight home by himself. The sponge was walking through town when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello?" asked the sponge in respnse. He saw that Sandy was following him home. "Howdy SpongeBob" said the squirrel, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life earlier." SpongeBob knew that he had saved her from drowning underwater. "Oh...uh your very welcome" said the yellow sponge.

Sandy then got out a peice of paper which showed her adress and phone number. "How would you like to come to my house tommorow for tea and biscuits?" she asked with a hint of flirt in her voice.

SpongeBob was looking at the paper then looked back the squirell. "OK" he said, "I have to check with my parents if I can go over." Sandy was delighted then she gave the sponge a quick hug then went the other way. "OK see you tommrow" said the squirell. SpongeBob then went the other way thinking about the new student.

Back at the school the jockey was in detention as he was thinking on getting revenge on the sponge for reporting the incident that happened in the first lesson. "Once I get my hands on that sponge" he thought, "I will kick him out along with that freaky squirell!" The jockey finally was allowed out of school.

In SpongeBob's house the yellow sponge was explaining to his parents about how he saved Sandy from drowning in class.

"And then I got a new helmet for her and saved her life!" the sponge exclaimed. "That is very good of you to help a friend son" said the sponge's farther. "Can I go to Sandy's house tommorow after school if that is alright with you Mom?"

SpongeBob's mom was thinking about it until an answer came. "OK son you are allowed to go to Sandy's house tommorow" said the sponge's mom "As long as you come back by sunset."

"Oh thank you Mom!" said SpongeBob hugging his mother. He was now happy he can go to Sandy's House tommorow after school. It was later night time and SpongeBob was getting into his bed thinking about tommorow. "I can't wait for tommorow!" SpongeBob thought to himself.

The Next Morning...

SpongeBob got out of his house and walked to high school to meet up with Patrick and Mindy who were walking together. Mindy saw SpongeBob catching up with the two. "Morning SpongeBob!" said the mermaid in her kind voice. "Morning Mindy" said SpongeBob. He then turned to Patrick who was carring a box of chemicals for science. "Hey Patrick what's with the chemiclas?" asked the sponge, "It's for science buddy" said the starfish. "Hey Mindy!" said SpongeBob. "Yesturday Sandy asked me if I wanted to go over her house after school." Mindy was happy for SpongeBob, "Well what did you say? asked Mindy.

"I said I'd love to come over!" said the sponge. "So I'm going over after school today." The three friends reached the high school gates and eentered the building where the inside just looked the same as the first day they arrived. Once in class SpongeBob, Patrick and Mindy were working when Sandy came into class with her usual smile. The other classmates just called her names but SpongeBob, Patrick and Mindy remained kind to the squirrel.

Later in the school's canteen SpongeBob and Patrick were getting sandwhiches until the jockey and three bullies came behind them.

"Listen you two nerds" said the jockey in his rudest personality, "If you tell on me or my friends again I will make sure you are dead along with that mermaid and freaky squirell!" SpongeBob had enough of the jockey calling Sandy a "freaky squirell." He then put his sandwhiches on Patrick's tray then lunged at the bully.

The sponge and jockey had the fight to the death as SpongeBob karate choppe and kicked the jockey while the bully was punching and kicking the sponge. Until at last SpongeBob was too tired and the jockey punched him to the floor holding a mustard jar. "Now time to finish you off nerd!" said the jockey.

Sandy walked into the canteen and saw the jockey ready to tip mustard on SpongeBob's eyes. "Oh no you don't you bully!" said the squirell running up the jockey angrilly. The jockey turned around to see Sandy run up to him and karate kicked the bully.

Soon Sandy was kicking and punching the bully who was trying to beat her but the squirell was too fast and tough than the jokey. "Take that you mean jockey!" she yelled, "Y'all need to learn some manners!" The jockey was bruised and beaten as he ran out of the canteen crying. Everyone stared at her and decided to not mess with her. Sandy then saw SpongeBob still on the floor then walked over to him.

"Are you OK?" she asked helping SpongeBob back onto his feet. "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." said the sponge with tired-ness. Patrick and Mindy weren't really sure if SpongeBob was fine. "Come on SpongeBob" said Mindy, "We'll take you to the first aid." Patrick and Mindy then helped SpongeBob to the first aid.

Later that same day...

As the school bell rang SpongeBob ran out of the school towards the road leading towards Sandy's treedome house. All the way to her house SpongeBob said "I'm ready, I'm ready!"

When he got to the house on his way he picked up a bouquet of flowers for Sandy. "I sure hope Sandy likes these flowers I picked out" said the sponge with a smile.

SpongeBob then knocks on the door. He had already put on a water helmet since the entire house had no water. Once the door opened SpongeBob saw Sandy in her normal dress with her usual smile of kindness. "Hello SpongeBob!" she said, "Glad you could make it." SpongeBob was smiling then he handed Sandy the flowers.

"Here you go Sandy!" said the sponge blushing a little. Sandy took the flowers and sniffed them. "Oh these are beautiful SpongeBob!" said the squirrel with a flirty tone.

"You're welcome" said the sponge. "Well come on in!" said Sandy. The yellow sponge walked into the tree dome and was amazed by her furniture and science fair awards. 'These are all amazing Sandy!" said SpongeBob while walking towards the tea room.

Sandy then blushed a little while she said "Why thank you SpongeBob." The two reached the tea room where some tea and cookies where placed on the table. SpongeBob then sat in a seat at the table.

"Are you sure you can eat these cookies without your helmet SpongeBob?" Asked Sandy.

"Well I can leave this helmet off for at least half an hour" said SpongeBob. "I hope you like chocolate chip SpongeBob cause I made these cookies back in Texas." Said Sandy.

After half an hour of cookies and tea SpongeBob and Sandy then talked about their favourite things and stuff. Then the sun was about to set then SpongeBob remembered he had to be back home by sunset.

"Sandy" he said "I got to go now. My parents said I need to back by sunset." Sandy knew this was important to him so she let him go. "OK SpongeBob" she said, "Oh yeah I nearly forgot! SpongeBob?" The sponge turned around to face her again.

"Yes Sandy?" he asked. But she didn't answer, instead she walked to him, lifted his helmet up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. This made SpongeBob blush very madly. "See you tomorrow...best friend" said Sandy in her very kind voice.

SpongeBob then went out of the tree dome thinking off what just happened about a minute ago. "Why did she kiss my cheek?" SpongeBob thought to himself. When the sponge got home he told his parents all about what he did at Sandy's. "Then before I went out she lifts my water helmet and kisses my cheek!" said the sponge in happiness. "That's fantastic son" said his farther. After tea and brushing his teeth SpongeBob then went into bed and fell asleep.

In high school the next morning SpongeBob was again sat in his desk between Patrick and Sandy. "Ok class" said Mrs Puff 'Today we are going to be doing science. Sandy loved science and wanted to work on experiments like chemistry.

The jockey then came in without speaking and walked towards SpongeBob. Instead of speaking to Mrs Puff or to SpongeBob the enormous bully grabbed the sponge and wanted to break his neck. "You are SO dead SquarePants!" he said.

SpongeBob was then choking since the jockey was crushing his neck stopping him from breathing. "Jerry!" Said the teacher, "Stop this now!" But the bully ignored Mrs Puff until SpongeBob had stopped breathing. Jerry dropped him and left the room without another word. Sandy, Mindy and Patrick couldn't believe it...SpongeBob had Ben chocked to death!

Sandy's eyes filled with tears of anger and rage but she wouldn't take this for anything. "No!" said the squirel in desperation, "I will revive this sponge if it is the only thing to do!"

Sandy got out of her chair, kneeled down to the ssponge then she removed her helmet.

"Sandy what are you doing?" Asked Mindy. But she didn't answer as she opened the sponge's mouth and began to perform CPR on him. Everyone in the classroom, even Mrs Puff watched as Sandy tried to revive the yellow sponge. Until after one minute of mouth-to-mouth SpongeBob finally re-awakened just in time to see Sandy putting her helmet back on. "S-Sandy?" he asked.

Sandy helped thee sponge to his feet with a releived expression. "Oh thank Nepture your alive SpongeBob!" said Sandy hugging the sponge tightly...well not too tight. "Thank you Sandy." ssaid the sponge. Mrs Puff was also releaved that SpongeBob was back. Later Mrs Puff deported Jerry off to another school while everyone else stayed well behaved.

After school had ended SpongeBob and Sandy walked home hand-in-hand while Patrick and Mindy walked to the Bikini Bottom Cinema.

"Hey Sandy..." said SpongeBob.

"Yes SpongeBob?" asked Sandy.

SpongeBob was trying to pluck up the courage to say the words he wanted to say. Until finally...

"Sandy...would you like...to be my...girlfriend?" asked SpongeBob. The squirell just remained silent for a second as SpongeBob was preparing to be rejected by the squirell. Suddenly...

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend SpongeBob!" said the squirell. SpongeBob couldn't beleive it...Sanddy actually said yes to him. The one person who saved his life and invited him over to her house for tea and cookies agreed to be his girlfriend. "Oh thank you Sandy!" said SpongeBob.

The two continued to walk hand-in-hand towards the town of Bikini Bottom preparing for another day of high school the next day.

The End.

This took me quite some time to write all of this in a day. Phew! Review if you want to or not. I will be thinking about doing a sequel to this.


End file.
